The Protector
by A crystal tear
Summary: A beautiful baby girl of an age no more than one is found in the forest by a prince. She is not human. She never relizes it till a few days before her 15th birthday. She is the ruler of the human world and magic world. She is the Protector. First Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Prince Aro's POV

"Got it!" I said shooting my third deer in the hunt.

The deer was a well 70 feet away.

I was the best shot with a bow and arrow in the all of men in my kingdom Volterra. No man in all off Italy could beat me.

I had decided to come hunting alone today to practice. A tournament was coming up quickly and I came to practice. I may be the best but one could never be to sure.

It was a perfect day. The sun was shning and many of the animals had come out.

As I was lining up for my next shot I heard a cry. Not a cry for help, but the cry of a baby.

I was surprised and missed the deer. I never missed. Well there is a first for everything.

`_Why on earth would a child be out here in the woods'_

For a minute or two I looked around the forest searching until I saw a basket under a large tree.

`_How odd'_

I went over to look inside the basket.

When I looked inside I saw the most beautiful baby girl. She had long black hair that reached her back, and was not chubby like most young ones but slim and graceful like a woman, and she could have not been more than the age of one. But what caught my attention and most likely captured my heart were her eyes. Her beautiful silver eyes.

Inside the basket were different items.

An old leather book that was very worn, a gold ring with diamonds scattered in it, a silver necklace with branch as the charm, a silver hand mirror, a little silver bell, and a letter.

The letter looked like it had been written a long time ago. I started reading and it said:

**Dear reader,**

**If you are reading this you have found my daughter. Her name is Jordan. What you must know is she is special. You must keep her safe until her fifteenth birthday when she will gain her full powers. My daughter is not human. She is the Protector of the magical universe and of yours. Each of the items in the basket will help her. They each have powers that will help her till then.**

**The Book is a book of spells she must memorize. All of them will be useful to her in battle. The gold ring will always fit her and only her. It will protect her as long as wears it. She may get hit but will feel nothing and she will be impenetrable. The necklace will give her help when she needs it. The mirror will give her the answers she needs when she has a question, and the bell will summon her dragon Layla.**

**You must tell no one of this letter except Jordan when she is fifteen. Keep her powers secret. Some will be after her power and you cannot let that happen or all will die.**

**You must keep my daughter safe.**

I kept reading and re-reading the letter over and over again. How was this possible? I looked back at the child and knew that I must keep her safe.

I took the child back to the castle and adopted her as my own.

_`I must keep her safe'_ I thought

For my family.

For my kingdom.

And for the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Almost 14 years later**

Aro's POV

"Got it" said Jordan shooting her forth bear in the hunt

"Your Majesty, It seems your daughter could give you a run for money" said one of my most faithful servants Demitri.

He and I both chuckled.

It was true.

"Indeed. She is remarkable," I said remembering the first day I found her.

**Flashback**

_"Oh Aro we must keep her. She will grow up to be a beautiful girl and a fine princess," said my dear wife Sulpicia. "We would have no trouble in finding her a husband at all. I mean look at those eyes! No wonder you brought her home."_

_"Indeed she will be a fine princess, and we did always want a daughter," I said to my wife._

_"Then it is settled. We shall adopt her."_

**End Flashback**

Yes it had been almost fourteen years since we had adopter her and she has grown into the most beautiful girl in all the land, yet she refuses a husband.

Was sad. I spent most of my time worrying about what will happen.

The prophecy is almost to come. Her fifteenth birthday is in no more than two weeks away.

She will become the most powerful being in existence. She will become the Protector.

Jordan's POV

When the hunt was over I went to my quarters to get ready for my afternoon ride.

I slipped on my favorite white comfy sundress and headed out bear foot to the stables.

Some say they find it quite uncomfortable to ride in a sundress and bear foot but I can ride as easily in wearing proper riding gear. My father never made me wear a helmet because he knew I would never fall.

I decided to go to the blacksmiths and get a new and check on my sword. Oh how I hope it was ready.

Riding through town was a little strange to me because everyone was always greeting me calling me princess. I always tell them to call me Jordan but they never do. It got quite annoying.

I stopped on my way to the bakers to get some bread.

"Your highness, It is so good to see you. Do you never let your servants come pick things up for you," said Santiago the head baker.

Santiago was a kind man. He was a good companion as well. He was around 6'2 and had light brown hair and grey eyes.

"And be cooped in the palace all day when the servants get to have all the fun. Never. I'll take one basket of bread, please," I said with a smile.

While he was fetching the bread noticed three children near the ally. They were very young, and dirty, and looked quite hungry to.

I felt a pang of sadness wash through me.

"Santiago," I called to him "Make it two baskets of bread please,"

A few seconds later he returned.

"Here you go your highness." He said handing me the baskets "Enjoy." He then left to continue baking.

I walk over to the children slowly so not to frighten them.

"Hello," I said to the children.

They all moved behind the oldest who could not be more than nine.

"Your highness," said the oldest with a bow.

"What are your names"

"I am Alec. This is Jane," he said pointing to a girl around seven with angelic features. "and this is Nessie," he said pointing to a girl around four. She was very pretty and reminded me of how my father described me when I was little.

"I am Jordan. Are you hungry," I said to them.

"Yes maim," said Jane shyly still halfway behind her brother.

I smiled at their manners.

"Here you go." I said handing Alec the basket "Take this to your family and tell them it is a gift from the princess." "Thank you your highness," said Nessie.

"Anytime." I said looking down at her small figure.

They then quickly ran home after saying good bye with their basket in hand.

"_She truly will make a great protector."_

Jordan's POV

"_She truly will make a great protector."_

I jumped when I heard that. It wasn't spoken aloud. It was like it was in my head. But it wasn't my thoughts. It was someone else.

`_Calm down Jordan. You're just imagining things._' I thought to myself.

After reassuring myself it was nothing I then rode over to the blacksmiths.

I was about to enter the shop when I heard a voice.

"So what can you tell me about the princess," said a voice that would send shivers down your back.

You know the kind of person you want nothing more than to stay away from.

I continued to listen.

"She is a better fighter, hunter, and swordsman, than any man I have ever seen. She is talented in dancing, playing instruments, and when she sings she can hypnotize any man. She is adventurous and wild but has a heart of gold. She is more beautiful than a goddess and a man who has been happily married for years can fall in love with her with once look into her silver eyes." said a familiar voice.

The voice belonged to Mark. A great friend of mine just two years older than me and the only blacksmith I ever use. I had always liked Mark more than a friend but he was too oblivious to see it. I one day hoped I would have the courage to say something.

"You may try to win her over but no man has succeeded. The man who wins her heart must be no less than a god."

If only Mark knew I loved him.

"Well I'm going to change that. She will be no more than a prize to be won to me and I will become King." said the slimy voice.

I ground my teeth together. He better watch it. I could kill him in 3 second. And that was without a sword.

"I am afraid that you will grow feelings for her. No man has been able to stand her gaze without falling in love," said Mark.

I think it was time to make my appearance.

"Afternoon Mark,"

Once that man with the slimy voice saw me he had to grip the side of the table for support.

I had seen this many times. Guy brags about winning me. Guy sees me. Guy falls for me. Guy never wins me. I swear it was curse.

Not to be rude but he was…well…to put it nicely he was very unattractive. He had long blond hair that was very fizzy, and black scary eyes, he was also overweight. Another thing was he was around 40. Did he not realize I was turning 15. I did not want to marry someone older than my dad.

I then turned to look at Mark. He was the image of a god. He was tall around 6 feet and still growning. He had messy black hair that was never in place but that only made him look better. He also had piercing Emerald green eyes.

I didn't only love him for his looks. He was far more than that. He was kind to me always and never drooled over me like most men. He was a great friend and always there for you. He would also die in the place of anyone he loved without a second thought. He was perfect.

"Hello Jordan" Mark was the only one who I could get to call me Jordan. "I think you would be happy to know that you sword is ready."

"Really!!!" I said jumping up and down like a four year old. "Can I see it pleeeeeaaaase Mark"

I had been waiting for my sword for so long I didn't care I looked like a little kid.

"Of course," Mark chuckled.

He then pulled out a beautiful sword. He had been working on it for half a year. It was a perfect sword with pure gold as the handle with vine designs around it.

"It's beautiful" I said admiring Mark's handy work.

"I'm glad. Took me awhile to make it," said Mark with a satisfied smile.

I pulled out a bag of gold coins and tossed it to Mark.

He looked in the bag and frowned "Oh no Jordan this is double of what you were supposed to pay me. I can't except it,"

I wouldn't allow that.

"You can and will. This sword is far too fine to be sold at the original price,"

I was in my stubborn mode. Mark let out a sigh. He knew me long enough to know he couldn't win.

He looked at me straight in the eyes and said "Thank You princess," and gave me a friendly smile.

For some strange reason I blushed.

I never blushed.

Only Mark could do that.

"Hello" said the slimy voice. I had almost forgotten he was there. "I am prince James," he then reached and grabbed my hand and kissed it.

I Immediately wanted to wash my hand.

When was the last time he washed his hands?

"You must be.." he was about to finish when I cut him off. "The prize to be won," I repeated his words from earlier with more harshness than necessary and added a glare of my own.

"Oh. Um. I." he tripped over his words a few more times before excusing himself.

I was now alone with Mark.

Mark took a deep breath.

"Hey Jordan. I was wondering....um if you...would like to go riding with me." said Mark.

I looked closer at Mark. Wait. Was Mark......BLUSHING!!!!

No. Not possible. I AM going crazy.

Without hesitation I said "I'd love to,"

"Great," Mark said with a smile that always made my heart race.

Man was I falling Hard.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here let me just tell my Uncle Marcus," said Mark running to the back room.

Marcus was Mark's uncle and also my dad best friend and personal blacksmith.

`YES!!!!!' I screamed inside my head.

I had really grown to like Mark over the years and had been waiting for a sign like this for a while.

I just hope he likes me as much as I like him.

Mark's POV

I was working on last minute touch-ups for Jordan's sword when a slimy rich looking man walked in.

I could only guess that he was **another **man looking to win the princesses heart. Oh how I wish she was mine.

"So what can you tell me about the princess," he said.

`_That she would never want to marry you'_ I had to keep from telling him.

Instead I told him all the reasons I fell in love with her.

"She is a better fighter, hunter, and swordsman, than any man I have ever seen. She is talented in dancing, playing instruments, and when she sings she can hypnotize any man. She is adventurous and wild but has a heart of gold. She is more beautiful than a goddess and a man who has been happily married for years can fall in love with her with once look into her silver eyes." I said realizing she would never want to be with me.

She could have any man in the world. She would never choose a blacksmith.

"You may try to win her over but no man has succeeded. The man who wins her heart must be no less than a god."

The man smirked.

"Well I'm going to change that. She will be no more than a prize to be won to me, and I will become King." said the slimy man.

Now I wanted to rip out his throat. How DARE he call her just a prize. She deserves the world.

"I am afraid that you will grow feelings for her. No man has been able to stand her gaze without falling in love," I said remembering the first time I met her.

But the difference was that I didn't love her for her beauty like every other man.

I loved her because of her heart of gold, her bravery, and her love for her kingdom.

It was then the angel herself made an appearance.

"Afternoon Mark" she said in a voice that would make any man melt. I how ever have learned how not to stare at her and faint like most men.

Once that man with the slimy voice saw her he had to grip the side of the table for support.

"Hello Jordan." I was the only one she could ever get to call her Jordan. "I think you would be happy to know that you sword is ready."

"Really!!!" she said jumping up and down. She still looked beautiful. "Can I see it pleeeeeaaaase Mark"

"Of course," I chuckled.

I then pulled out a beautiful sword. I had been working on it for half a year. I had worked as hard as I could to make sure it was perfect.

I handed it to her.

"It's beautiful" she said.

Those two words made all six months' worth it.

"I'm glad. Took me awhile to make it," I said flashing a smile.

She then pulled out a bag and tossed it to me.

I looked inside and it was double of what I asked for it.

I couldn't accept this much from her.

"Oh no Jordan this is double of what you were supposed to pay me. I can't except it,"

She gave me a look that translated meant 'Your seriously think you will win this argument.'

"You can and will. This sword is far too fine to be sold at the original price," she said.

I knew her long enough to know I couldn't win.

I sighed.

"Thank You princess," I said with a friendly smile.

For some strange reason she blushed.

She never blushed.

How I wish she loved me.

"Hello" said the slimy man. I had almost forgotten he was there. "I am prince James," he then reached and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

She looked disgusted as soon as they made skin contact.

I smiled to myself.

"You must be.." he was about to finish when she cut him off. "The prize to be won," She repeated his words from earlier.

She had heard him. Which meant she heard me. Oh god.

"Oh. Um. I." he tripped over his words a few more times before excusing himself.

I then got up the courage to do what I had wanted to do for the past two years, "Hey Jordan. I was wondering....um if you...would like to go riding with me."

I blushed. I pray to god she didn't notice.

I then heard the words I never thought I hear her say.

"I'd love to,"

I had to keep the surprise off my face.

"Great,"

She then flashed a smile that made me forget how to breathe.

Man was I falling Hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Mark's POV

"Here let me just tell my Uncle Marcus," said Mark running to the back room.

Marcus was Mark's uncle and also my dad best friend and personal blacksmith.

`YES!!!!!' I screamed inside my head.

I had really grown to like Mark over the years and had been waiting for a sign like this for a while.

I just hope he likes me as much as I like him.

Mark's POV

I was working on last minute touch-ups for Jordan's sword when a slimy rich looking man walked in.

I could only guess that he was **another **man looking to win the princesses heart. Oh how I wish she was mine.

"So what can you tell me about the princess," he said.

`_That she would never want to marry you'_ I had to keep from telling him.

Instead I told him all the reasons I fell in love with her.

"She is a better fighter, hunter, and swordsman, than any man I have ever seen. She is talented in dancing, playing instruments, and when she sings she can hypnotize any man. She is adventurous and wild but has a heart of gold. She is more beautiful than a goddess and a man who has been happily married for years can fall in love with her with once look into her silver eyes." I said realizing she would never want to be with me.

She could have any man in the world. She would never choose a blacksmith.

"You may try to win her over but no man has succeeded. The man who wins her heart must be no less than a god."

The man smirked.

"Well I'm going to change that. She will be no more than a prize to be won to me, and I will become King." said the slimy man.

Now I wanted to rip out his throat. How DARE he call her just a prize. She deserves the world.

"I am afraid that you will grow feelings for her. No man has been able to stand her gaze without falling in love," I said remembering the first time I met her.

But the difference was that I didn't love her for her beauty like every other man.

I loved her because of her heart of gold, her bravery, and her love for her kingdom.

It was then the angel herself made an appearance.

"Afternoon Mark" she said in a voice that would make any man melt. I how ever have learned how not to stare at her and faint like most men.

Once that man with the slimy voice saw her he had to grip the side of the table for support.

"Hello Jordan." I was the only one she could ever get to call her Jordan. "I think you would be happy to know that you sword is ready."

"Really!!!" she said jumping up and down. She still looked beautiful. "Can I see it pleeeeeaaaase Mark"

"Of course," I chuckled.

I then pulled out a beautiful sword. I had been working on it for half a year. I had worked as hard as I could to make sure it was perfect.

I handed it to her.

"It's beautiful" she said.

Those two words made all six months' worth it.

"I'm glad. Took me awhile to make it," I said flashing a smile.

She then pulled out a bag and tossed it to me.

I looked inside and it was double of what I asked for it.

I couldn't accept this much from her.

"Oh no Jordan this is double of what you were supposed to pay me. I can't except it,"

She gave me a look that translated meant 'Your seriously think you will win this argument.'

"You can and will. This sword is far too fine to be sold at the original price," she said.

I knew her long enough to know I couldn't win.

I sighed.

"Thank You princess," I said with a friendly smile.

For some strange reason she blushed.

She never blushed.

How I wish she loved me.

"Hello" said the slimy man. I had almost forgotten he was there. "I am prince James," he then reached and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

She looked disgusted as soon as they made skin contact.

I smiled to myself.

"You must be.." he was about to finish when she cut him off. "The prize to be won," She repeated his words from earlier.

She had heard him. Which meant she heard me. Oh god.

"Oh. Um. I." he tripped over his words a few more times before excusing himself.

I then got up the courage to do what I had wanted to do for the past two years, "Hey Jordan. I was wondering....um if you...would like to go riding with me."

I blushed. I pray to god she didn't notice.

I then heard the words I never thought I hear her say.

"I'd love to,"

I had to keep the surprise off my face.

"Great,"

She then flashed a smile that made me forget how to breathe.

Man was I falling Hard.


	5. Chapter 5

Mark's POV

"Here let me just tell my uncle Marcus," I said running to the back room.

I have been living with my uncle Marcus since I was two when my parents were killed so he was like my own father.

"Hey Uncle Marcus I'm going on a ride with Jordan" I said happiness clearly in my voice.

"You finally got up he courage to ask her" My uncle Marcus said clearly surprised. He was the only one who knew how I feel about Jordan.

I looked just like my uncle except he had longer straighter hair and wrinkles.

"Yah. Wish me luck. I'm going to tell her," I said.

My uncle shook his head in disbelief. He told me good luck and I went back to Jordan.

Jordan's POV

When Mark got back he went out to get his horse.

While he was sataling hourses I asked "Where are we going"

Hark thought about it for a second. "The tree"

I nodded in agreement.

We both them mounted our horses and took off for the tree.

Halfway there I got an idea.

"Hey Mark you want to race," I said. He knew I would win, but he still raced me anyway.

We then arrived at our tree. It was a tree that we discovered a few year ago and we came here quite alot. It was now sunset and we were both just enjoying each other company until Mark said.

"Jordan can I talk to you about something."

Mark's POV

"Jordan can I talk to you about something,"

I took an unnecessary breath.

I can't do it.

Yes I can.

No I can't.

Just do it you idiot, if she likes you back that's awesome, but if she doesn't you at least know. But is it worth risking our friendship.

"Jordan I....I…." Just spit it out! "I really like you. I really really like you. I love you Jordan."

Well Crap I didn't mean to add the 'I love you.' Oh well might as well say it while say it since I am admitting I love her.

"You kind, adventurous, wild, you love your kingdom, and so much more. I could care less that you're the princess, that you're more beautiful than an angel, and that you the best hunter, swordsman, and fighter out of any man I've ever seen. Your, you and you stole my heart."

Jordan just stared back at me. Great I blew it. Well this sucks.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm an idiot. I.." I was cut off.

She kissed me. I was shocked for a moment but then kissed her back. I have been waiting for this kiss for two years but it was much better than I imagined.

When we pulled apart she was blushing. "I love you to. Sorry about that," she said embarrassed.

"Don't be. I'm not." I said still smiling like an idiot.

We continued to smile and stare at each other while watching the sunset and she fell asleep in my arms.

The last thing I thought was.

`_It was so worth it'_

Jordan's POV

Mark looked like he was debating something in his head.

"Jordan I….I….I really like you." I was shocked. He likes ME! "I really really like you. I love you Jordan."

My heart stopped. He loves me.

"You kind, adventurous, wild, you love your kingdom, and so much more. I could care less that you're the princess, that you're more beautiful than an angel, and that you the best hunter, swordsman, and fighter out of any man I've ever seen. Your, you and you stole my heart."

I could have died right there and not have known it. He doesn't care that I'm beautiful. He really loves me for me.

I couldn't move or speak.

'_Do something!_' I mentally yelled at my self.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm an idiot. I.."

I couldn't control what happened. I kissed him. I didn't realize I did until I pulled away.

"I love you to. Sorry about that," I said.

"Don't be. I'm not." He said with a smile that made me melt.

I fell asleep under the tree in Marks arms. The last thing I thought was,

`_Finally_'


	6. Chapter 6

Jordan's POV

I woke up to the crisp morning air and sunshine on my face. I was trying to remember where I was but couldn't

I tried to get up but couldn't. I looked and saw Mark was holding me in his arms. I then remembered yesterday's events and smiled like an idiot.

`_Mark said he loved me'_

That thought made me smile bigger. I'm surprised my cheeks didn't burst.

He was so warm and soft for a pillow. I stayed in Mark's arms for a few more minutes just enjoying being there.

But I then got bored and I wanted to have some fun. I started trailing little kisses on Mark's cheek and jawbone whispering "Mark wake up" to him.

When he was finally conscious to know what was happening he gulped and blushed.

I giggled. It was just too easy.

"Morning" I said in a tone that would make most men faint.

"Morning" Mark said remembering yesterday.

He gave me a sweet little kiss and we went back to relaxing.

Then it hit me.

"Oh Crap! My dad has no idea where I am, he must be freaking out," I said getting out of Mark's arms and heading towards my horse.

Mark started to say "But Jordan I.." I cut him off "I'm so sorry Mark. Meet me back here after lunch. I love you," I said giving him a kiss and jumping on my horse

"I love you to" Mark said a little dazed from the kiss.

I smiled and headed off to the castle. I made it in record time. I quickly put away my horse and climbed the wall to my window and climbed in my room.

When I got inside I changed in to a strapless yellow sundress that reached down to my knees, and brushed my hair so it didn't look like I slept in the forest.

I messed up my bed to make it look like I slept in it.

`_Perfect_' I thought

I went to the kitchen to find my mother talking with Afton our head chef.

"Morning mother," I said to her to her taking a biscuit from a batch that just came out of the oven.

"Morning Jordan, how did you sleep," my mother Sulpicia said to me

`_Well the forest floor wasn't too comfortable but with Mark as a pillow I slept_ _great_' I thought to myself.

"Just fine, thank you for asking. Oh by the way where is farther, I want to show him my sword. Mark just finished it yesterday."

"Oh that's great dear." She was happy for me but you could tell she was a little worried. Mother knew I would never lose but she still was always worried. "I'm not sure where your farther is. You should check in his study. He's in there a lot more lately."

"Thank you mother," I said skipping away.

My father could always be found in his study looking through books that look like they've been written hundreds of years ago. Whenever I asked to look at him he always said no. I wonder why.

By now I had reached my father's study. It was quite big and could be called a library instead of a study.

He was not inside. Strange. I went father in.

Then something caught my eye. I then noticed a little crack behind a book shelf. I moved closer to get a better look. I tried to move the book shelf a bit but it moved by itself. Behind the shelf was a door.

Mother sometimes talked about how our ancestors built secret passage ways to escape or hide for emergencies.

`_This must be one of them'_ I thought.

When I opened the door it revealed a flight of winding stairs. I was debating whether to go down or not. My curiosity got the better of me and I started to ascend the staircase. When I reached the bottom there was a room.

In the room were large numbers of crates and chests. There was also a large desk. I went up to it. It had lost of papers scattered around it. One said:

**The Protector:**

**She/He will be the most powerful being in the universe.**

**She/He will inherit some traits from other mythical creatures.**

**Mermaids: Neon blue eyes when mad. Control water. Can have a mermaid tail when they wish.**

**Witches: Can cast spells, can fly.**

**Fairies: Can have wings, can charm people into doing anything**

**Elves: Can turn invisible, can shrink in size, and can change appearance**

**Dragon Riders: Can call her own dragon, can talk through thoughts, and will have a dragon scar on her hand identifying her as a dragon rider.**

**Vampires: Immense strength and speed, cannot bleed, immortal, venom.**

**Werewolves: Strongest during full moon.**

**Shape shifters: Can shift into wolves, panthers, bears, ect.**

**Gods/Goddesses: Immense beauty and can grant immortality.**

**By the Protectors fifteenth birthday at the stroke of midnight she/he will have all her powers and even grater beauty than before. Nothing can kill a protector but herself/himself.**

A lot of the papers were like this. Why would we have all this stuff on the Protector?

I then noticed a little brown wooden box.

Inside was a book, a ring, a necklace, a mirror, a bell, and a letter.

The letter looked quite old.

I picked it up and read it.

I nearly fainted.

I read it over and over and over again till I memorized it.

"It can't be"

I heard footsteps behind me.

I turned around and saw my father.

He saw me holding the letter.

The only thing he said was barley addible since he had whispered

"Oh god."


	7. Chapter 7

"Um….I…..You found the letter." My father said clearly uncomfortable.

"Yah….I did. So….. is it true," I said it slowly like I myself was not believing it.

My father took in a deep breath, "Yes."

We stared at each other for a long time.

Days could have gone by and I don't think we would have noticed.

My father sighed and motioned for me to take seat.

"Ok. I'm not supposed to tell you this until your birthday but since it is ten days away it should be alright. Everything you just read in that letter is true" he said looking straight at me with honest eyes. I believed him, "Fourteen years ago when I was still the prince, I was out hunting by myself, when I heard the cry of a baby. I rode over to the noise and found you there along with the letter and the rest of the objects. I did what the letter asked and kept you safe. For the next fourteen years I spent time reaching the protector for anything that might be more useful for once you change. I had found this place before I found you so I put everything down here hoping no one would find it. Guess that didn't work out."

"Yah you should really keep the doors locked," I said.

My father chuckled. "Well you could say since I never really allow others in my study I really didn't think I had anything to worry about. By the way why were you in my study?"

I looked down a little embarrassed for being caught. "I came to look for you because Mark finished my sword, and I wished to show it to you," I said pulling out my sword.

My father took it and stared at it in awe. He observed it farther looking at every inch to make sure it was perfect. "Mark is truly getting as good if not better than his uncle, don't you agree Jordan," he said handing the sword back to me.

I smiled.

"Yes it's the reason I only ever use Mark," I said proudly.

My father murmured something like "I'm sure it's not the only reason," but I couldn't hear it very well.

"Would you like to practice with it," My father said with a smile.

He was the only man who ever came close to beating me. But I realized what he was trying to do and said, "Farther do not change the subject,"

He sighed in disappointment and said "I was so close."

"Not even. Continue please," I said very curious to find out what would happen in ten days.

"Ok you read the letter correct." I nodded "How many papers have you read." I pointed to the one with all the traits I would acquire. "Ok. There is more traits that will show you are the protector. One is your eyes. You are the only creature that can have those eyes. It symbols you are the protector. You will also inherit marks from different species."

I gave a confused look and told him to continue.

"From a mermaid your finger nails and toe nail will be the same color as your tail. From a witch you have purple streaks in your hair in the sun. From a fairy you will have vine looking marks on the sides of your lower legs and feet. From an elf you will have little swirls by your eyes on your temples. From a dragon rider you will receive a swirl on the palm of your right hand also know as a dragon bite. From a vampire you will glow or sparkle slightly when you are happy. From a werewolf you will receive a crescent moon on the back of your left hand symbolizing you are strongest during the night, and from a shifter you will get a sun on the back of right hand symbolizing you are strongest during the day. From a goddesses you will move with such grace it will seem as if you are floating."

When he finished I was smiling.

I asked "May I take the stuff you found me with. It did say I will need them,"

"Of course," my father said picking up the little box handing it to me.

I put on the ring and necklace and looked through the book. It had a spell for almost everything. Invisibility. Teleportation. You name it, it was in there.

I then remembered and asked my father "What time is it."

My father thought for a second before saying "A little past lunch. Why?"

Crap!!!

"Shoot. Sorry. We'll talk about this later," I said running up the stairs.

I quickly made my way out to the stables and grabbed my favorite horse Ben, and rode out towards the tree as fast as I could which turns out quite fast.

When I got there Mark was already there staring at the sky. When he saw me coming he smiled and got up making his way towards me.

I dismounted and turned to Mark and said "Mark I'm so sorry I'm late. I was with my dad and….." I was cut off by Mark kissing me.

I smiled against Mark's lips.

When we pulled away he said "I missed you."

We took our place under the tree me in Mark's arms and Mark stroking my hair.

I was just enjoying being with Mark when he said "So what were saying before."

"I was with my dad in his study and we were talking and I kind of lost track of time," I answered.

`_Well technically we were under my dad's study talking about me not being human._'

I hated lying to him.

But I had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time.


	8. Chapter 8

Jordan's POV

The next few days were the same. Sneak out to see Mark, Come back and learn more about the Protector with my dad, and Sneak out and see Mark again.

Mark and I have gotten so close. I still couldn't believe he loved me. My life was almost perfect.

Almost.

I kept worrying about what would happen once I was changed. What would happen with me and Mark. Would we be allowed to tell everyone. I mean I would be the ruler of the universe for god's sake, how could I not freak out.

The papers said that there was no possible way for me to die besides killing myself but that doesn't mean people couldn't hurt the ones I love. If anything happened to Mark……… No I refuse to think about that.

But the change was so close. The change was just three days away.

"_Don't worry child everything will be fine,_" said the voice in my head again.

My father said that they were the past protectors that would help me. Sometimes they would just talk to me and give me advice about really anything.

Prince James had also gone missing. I did not like the man for what he said but that did not mean I was glad.

All this time I was thinking about this I was pacing in my room until my father entered.

"Jordan," I turned to face him, "Stop worrying. Everything will be fine. Now go help your mother plan your ball. Oh and don't worry the ball ends at eleven so we will have an hour to get ready for your change. Everyone will be there and I expect you to find a husband."

Right. I still hadn't told him about Mark. More to add to my problems.

When my father left I went to find my mother.

We talked about the guest list. My father was right. Everyone would be there including Mark. We talked more of the decoration and food. I soon got board and left my mother with the planning.

I snuck out to see Mark under the tree and fell asleep in his arms thinking.

"_Three more days"_

_**Three days later**_

The party was starting in a few minutes and my mother and some of our maids were me getting ready.

I was annoyed. I could dress myself but my mother insisted. I sighed. It annoyed her to no end knowing that I liked sword fighting better than playing with dolls.

They dressed me in a white long flowing ballroom gown with stitching in it that were shaped like vines all around my dress. I was also wearing glass slippers that shined and glistened in the light.

I was wearing my necklace and ring like I did everyday now. My father would almost never let me take them off. He was very protective. We were telling everyone that they were gifts from my parents. Not a complete lie we just didn't tell which ones.

As I was making my way down the stairs to our ballroom to greet our guest I could hear them announce.

"Please welcome the Princess of Volterra Jordan Volturi."

As I ascended the staircase I could hear the gasps of many people. I looked out in the crowd and saw all eyes on me.

"Welcome. Thank You all for attending and I hope you have a splendid night," I said confidently and turn to my father. The music had continued and my father said,

"Go and dance. You have a choice of any man here,"

I looked around. There was only one man I wanted to dance with but I could not see him. I then turn to my father, curtsied and asked

"My I have this dance."

My father smiled, and chuckled, took my hand and he led me out to the center of the ballroom. A soft tune played and we started to dance, he would twirl me, and we would spin.

I remembered how my father taught me how to dance when I was younger and I would stand on his feet. I loved having moments like that with my father.

When the song was over many men approached me to ask me to dance. I of course had to except to not seem rude. Although I did slap or more like punch a man for trying to touch my butt. My father had him escorted out.

After I had danced with most of the men I looked into the crowd and saw a man that stuck out from all the rest.

There was Mark in all his glory in an expensive suit that I didn't know he owned. He approached me and smiled.

I couldn't help but stare into his beautiful green eyes, and without a word we began to dance.

We were so lost in the music that we didn't notice we were the only ones dancing and that everyone else had cleared away to watch the princess and an unknown man, who had caught her eye, dance.

Mark was a great dancer. I had no idea where he learned and I could care less. Because it was just me and Mark out that dancing with us both lost in each other's eyes.

When the song ended Mark bent down and gave me a small kiss.

We heard hundreds of gasps.

I then remembered that we were in a ballroom with hundreds of other people.

I gasped and turned to look at my parents.

My mother was practically jumping up and down squealing with a huge grin on her face. My father looked at me smiled a warm smile and nodded in approval.

I was so happy I wrapped my arms around Mark's neck and kissed him.

I must admit it was a bit strange kissing the love of your life in front of your parents and hundreds of other people but it was so worth it.

When we pulled apart Mark had the biggest grin on his face. I had one to match.

When we were finally out of the spotlight Mark and I snuck away to the stables and grabbed two horses.

We rode there the entire way laughing at absolutely nothing.

When we got to the tree I noticed tons of tiny white candles were set up all around our tree.

I gasped.

I turned to Mark and hugged him.

I truly didn't deserve someone as great as Mark.

We both went up to the tree we just started dancing without music, him smiling and me giggling.

It was late when Mark said "Did I ever tell you how my uncle Marcus married my aunt."

We stopped dancing just really holding each other.

I had no idea where he going with this but played along "No, I don't believe you told me."

"You see both families were great friends and wanted both of their oldest children to wed. It was an arranged marriage. The parents didn't want it to seem like they were forcing their children so they had a party."

I was confused but Mark started to look a little nervous.

"The parents were hoping that when they would meet they would fall in love themselves. Marcus found out about their plans and was dead against the idea. So was my aunt. They both were forced to go to the party anyway."

Mark paused and I looked down.

What I saw I had to use all my energy from screaming.

My finger nails had turned a snow white.

Oh no.

**(A/N: I was tempted to stop here. You are lucky I was feeling generous.)**

I had stayed out longer than I was supposed to.

I was changing.

Mark didn't notice.

He continued saying, "When they got there they were planning on approaching each other telling them that they did not want to marry each other. But they couldn't. The second they saw each other they had fallen in love. They got married that night. No matter how many time my uncle tries to tell me what he feels for my aunt he could never explain it properly. I never understood it. Until I met you."

I looked Mark in the eyes and saw nothing but love. I almost forgot why I was worrying about telling Mark my secret. Almost.

When I looked in the corner of my eye I saw little purple streaks forming in my hair. They were hardly notice able.

"I love you Jordan. More than anything in the world. You are my life. I know that I had only admitted my feelings for you two weeks ago but I have loved you for so much longer."

I noticed that I was floating a few centimeters of the ground.

"You are my world. Jordan Voulturi. Will you marry me"

_WOOSH_


	9. Chapter 9

_WOOSH_

As soon as the words left Mark's mouth there was a blinding light. It started at my toes and quickly made its way up to my head and sparkled and glistened on my skin. It was over as quickly as it came.

Everything seemed much clearer and I could see every particle of dust and every piece of grass. I could hear a stream two miles away, and I felt comfortable in any position.

I looked back at Mark.

His eyes were wide and his jaw was wide open.

I started to panic I thought of many ways how to explain this in just a few seconds.

_`Past protectors please help me'_

As soon as I thought that my necklace stared glowing. What did the letter say, _"__The necklace will give her help when she needs it." _I think that was it.

The glow around my necklace got brighter and stronger until it was blinding.

When I opened my eyes again I was in my room.

_`Present Protector we have helped you as much as we can. We transported you back to your room. We could not erase what Mark has seen but we have given you more time to think about what to say. The only humans who can know of what you are is the person who is in care of you, which is your father, and your mate. If you choose not to take Mark's proposal there is a spell in the book for memory loss. You can make Mark believe he did not come to your birthday party.'_

As the voices said this, the spell book on my desk flipped open to a page with the memory loss spell.

'_Do I want to marry Mark? Yes. More than anything in the world. But what would it do to Mark's safety. He would constantly be put in danger._'

I didn't have a time to think about the matter because my dad burst through the door.

"Jordan, where were you. I was worried sick where it was midnight and…and…..and I" tried to look for what made my dad stutter when I turned and looked in my floor length mirror. I thought I was beautiful before but now….now I was a goddess. I was floating a few centimeters of the ground and everything. Not to sound vain or anything but I won't be surprised if someone mistook me for an angel.

When I was finally able to talk again my sentences were completely jumbled when I said, "I'm sorry dad I was with Mark and he proposed and I didn't know how late it had gotten so I changed in front of him and then I asked the past Protectors for help and my necklace started to glow and it transported me back here,"

"He what!!!" my father shouted. He did not look mad but more like shocked.

Oh. Right. I probably should have left out the part of Mark proposing.

"Uh…..Yah. He proposed. But we don't have enough time to think about that now. Mark is on his way here. I can use my powers to make him believe he didn't see anything but the protectors say that if I accept his proposal I can tell him"

My father thought this over. After a solid minute he said slightly over a whisper, "Do you want to marry him"

I looked straight into my father's eyes and said "I do"

A small smile formed on my father's lips. "Well he should be sneaking through window in a minute so I'll leave."

My father left the room. 47 seconds later I heard a tap on my window. I looked out to see Mark with a blank expression.

I gulped and opened the window. "Hi Mark," I whispered

He nodded in response.

We were left in silence for a few minutes until he said "So. You want to tell me what happened."

I took a deep breath.

For the rest of the night I told Mark all about the Protector. My powers, the history, how my dad found me.

After I was done I explaining he said "If you can erase my memory why are you telling me this" he asked.

I took the 57th deep breathe this night and said, "Because you asked me to marry me,"

Confusion crossed Marks face.

I explained "The only humans who are allowed to know about me are who is ever is in care of me and my….my mate"

Mark stood there in shock. A smile grew on his face growing quite large.

Still smiling he said, "Does that mean…that…I mean…you say yes"

Looking down I slowly nodded.

Mark pulled up my chin took me in his arms and kissed me. This was far better than any other of our kisses. It was gentle and sweet but filled with all of our love.

When we pulled apart I rested my head on his chest and he sighed.

We talked for the rest of the night about absolutely nothing and everything.

Before I fell asleep I heard him say, "Mrs. Jordan Swan. I like that."


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days I spent in my room practicing my powers. My father said I couldn't come out until I learned how to stop floating and could change my appearance back. We still couldn't risk people finding out about me. I don't know how good I would be able to hide it from my mother or anyone else really, but I would have to try.

Every night now I would run patrol out in the woods to look for any danger. I just had this feeling that something bad was going to happen.

When I finally got my powers in control we told my mother about the engagement and she practically tackled me and Mark shouting out plans for the wedding.

But really I could care less if we were married in a garbage can as long as I was with Mark.

Today Mark's cousin and her husband and family were coming to town and I couldn't wait to meet them.

Although I was happy I would get to meet them I was really nervous.

"What if they don't like me" I said to Mark waiting in the blacksmiths shop for his family while he was working on a few orders.

"Don't worry Jordan. I have known Bella ever since we were kids. She will love you," he said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I sighed. Mark could always make me feel better.

Then I smelled it. Vampires.

I had never seen or smelt a vampire but I didn't need to. My Protector instincts were kicking in. I had read quite a lot about vampires in my father's study. Horrible creatures with no mercy. Wild animals. I also learned about their powers. I cast a spell on me and Mark to where their powers could not work on us.

"Mark!!!" I heard a bell like voice shout.

In front of us were 9 very in-humanly beautiful creatures. Vampires. I looked closer at their eyes and saw they were topaz. Animal drinkers. Much more friendly than human drinkers. But I still did not relax. They were still a danger.

I silently cast another spell allowing me to speak with Mark telepathically.

"_Mark" _I called to him in his mind. He jumped a little but didn't let it show.

"_All of them are vampires, but they are animal drinkers_" Mark knew all about vampires to. I explained all of it to him in a case of emergency. This would be an emergancy. "_I don't think they will hurt us, but I'm not taking any chances. Don't go anywhere without me, ok_."

He nodded but only a fraction of an inch.

The woman who shouted came and grabbed Mark in a hug.

I stiffed ready to attack.

When she let go I relaxed. But only a little.

"Bella it is so good to see you again. What have you been doing for the past three and a half years." Mark said to the girl who was most likly Bella.

I noticed the others in the family were staring at me but the bronze haired one was more like glaring.

I took all my angered and glared at them. You see if you get on Protectors bad side you pretty much are going to die. So naturally they all flinched. I had to fight all my instincts to not kill these vampires and get Mark to the safest place possible.

Sensing the tension in the air Mark said, "Everyone I would like to introduce my fiancée Jordan"

Bella, came over and shook my hand. It was ice cold, "I'm Bella. It's very nice to meet you."

The good news was I am an awesome actor. "Likewise. It's a pleasure to meet you all Mark has told me so much about you."

It was then Marcus entered the room.

"Bella!"

"Marcus!"

They both ran to hug each other.

"It is so good to see you" Marcus said.

Marcus then showed them where they would be staying.

I then noticed the youngest out of all of them. She was a little girl. Nessie. She was the little girl on the street, the one I gave the basket of bread to. They had changed her.

The past protectors then said `_Well. This just got a lot more interesting don't you think.'_

* * *

**I am sorry it is so short I have been having writers block.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok. I just want to say this is not a chapter I am very proud of. I just couldn't find a beter way for it. Hope you like it.**

* * *

That was enough for me. I started shaking.

Oh no.

My shape-shifter side was taking over. I was going to change into a vampires worst-enemy in front of vampires. Not very smart.

And I don't think Mark would be too happy about me killing his cousin and her family.

I quickly mumbled a spell that froze time around us except for the vampires and Mark.

I let out a strangled cry and yelled "YOU CHANGED HER!!!"

I could tell what I looked like right now. I had started to float and my eyes were murderous. You could easily see the shock and fear in the vampires' eyes.

I attacked. I didn't even bother to change into my wolf form I just went after the leader.

Faster than any vampire or any other creature for that matter, I had grab Carlisle's arm and threw him into Jasper and Edward.

"No please stop!" I could hear Esme yell.

I didn't listen. I couldn't. I was too caught up in rage to ever stop myself.

I had just kicked Rose in the stomach and punched Alice in the face. They both went flying back. Esme couldn't get over the shock of what was happening to do anything. Bella was tending to her husband making sure he was okay.

Right when I was charging after Emmet, Nessie stepped in my path.

"_Stop_."

I froze.

I looked at Nessie. I looked into her little gold eyes. She had barley whispered but that one word held so much emotion of sadness, and desperateness I couldn't move.

You could see venom pooling in her eyes. Tears that would never fall.

`_What have I done,' _I thought to myself.

I had just attacked vampires that went against their own instincts to attack humans and chose to feed off of animals. They didn't pose a threat. Nessie might have been dying for all I know and they might have just wanted to save her. They were apart of Mark's family. They were _going_ to be a part of my family when I married Mark.

Mark.

I turned back to look at Mark.

He had a pained expression on his face. I had just attacked his family.

Tears started to spill from my eyes.

"_I'm so sorry_" I whispered.

I took off the time spell and ran. I ran all the way to the tree sobbing and crying never looking back.

When I got there I sat down a burst into tears. I sobbed for a long time. I'm not sure how long I was there. Could have been minutes, hours, day, or years, for all I could tell, but around sunset I heard some noise coming my way.

I didn't dare look up. A few minutes later a pair of familiar arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into his lap.

Maybe half an hour later I had finally been able to calm down enough to stop sobbing.

"Jordan."

I didn't look up.

"Jordan."

I still didn't look up. I was too scared to see what would be in his eyes.

"Jordan, look at me."

Mark put his hand under my chin and lifted up my head. I could have easily resisted him but I didn't want to even try.

I looked into his eyes. I was expecting some emotion along the lines of hate, or anger, or disgust. But what I saw shocked me.

All I saw in Mark's eyes were complete understanding mixed with love.

"It's alright Jordan. It's Okay."

That sent me in another round of tears.

"How come you're not mad at me? You should tell me you never want to speak to me again, or break off the engagement, or something!"

My voice was ruff from all the crying.

Mark still looked at me the same way. I looked down. I didn't deserve Mark.

Mark picked up my chin again and kissed me.

The kiss was by far the saddest, most love filled, most passionate, gentle kiss we ever had.

When we broke apart Mark's voice was a little raspy "I'm here..as long as you want me."

"I explained everything to the Cullen's and they understand. You were just acting on instincts, and didn't understand what had happened. You were edge enough as it, just knowing they were vampires. They forgave you. Yeah they are a bit mad about getting their butts kicked by a girl. Well it was mostly Emmet who was upset. But no one was hurt and they're fine. They aren't mad at you and neither am I"

A few more tears found their way down my cheek.

"How can you forgive me so easily." I asked Mark.

"Because I love Jordan. I love you so much. Nothing you could ever do could keep me away. Because no matter what I am here for you till the day you send me away. I promise that no matter what I will always love you. Always, and forever."

I couldn't speak. So I just kissed him.

I don't know how on earth Mark loves after what happened today. But he does. And I couldn't have loved him more right now.

We spent that night in each other's arms under the tree just lying there with each other.

I wish we could have just stayed there forever. It was perfect. But like the real world loves to point out time and time again was that Perfect moments always come to an end. And are more often than not re-placed with bad ones.

* * *

**Minor Cliffy. Please Reveiw!!!!**


	12. An

**Hi everyone!**

**Please don't kill me for not updating but I have some news.**

**I have decided that since this story really has nothing to do with twilight that I am going to delete it here and take it over to fiction press where I can work with it better.**

**I will start editing it to sound better since this was from a long time ago and hope that I now write better now.**

******Once again don't kill me!**

**Love,**

**A crystal tear**


End file.
